Ignorance is Bliss
by ItalianPotatoMoustache
Summary: Through all his mourning, all his suffering, I watch as he gives it his all to achieve a goal that he will never meet. He doesn't need to know that though, for ignorance is bliss.


_**A/N:**_ I'm alive! And back with another Black Butler story! How appropriate that I said I'm alive, get it? ;) Any-who, this story is from Claude's point of view, somewhat directed at Ciel, and focuses on Alois. If that makes sense. I know the ending doesn't exactly match up with the anime ending, but hey, what are fanfictions for? Reviews are appreciated, so leave one if you feel like giving this writer a big smile!

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji/Monoshitsuji in any way, shape or form.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

On the outside he may seem like some arrogant brat, someone too annoying to show affection towards. You would be wrong. Humans always insist on deciding whether they like someone without truly knowing them. To those of you who call my blonde haired master selfish, a brat who cares for no one and has no sense of love or what it's like to suffer, you would be wrong. You aren't in the manor at night, when the candle wick falls cold and flame dies. You aren't there to hear the sobs, the screams of forgiveness from the one he's lost. You aren't there to witness the scene, the boy curled up upon the window sill, wishing for his lost brother to forgive him, for his brother to come back. You aren't there to watch him pass out from exhaustion every night far into the morning after spending the night mourning his precious brother. It you were there to see the pitiful sight, you wouldn't be shunning the broken child.

Every wrenching sob would pull at your heartstrings as well as pull the strings of his sanity so taught, you'd think they'd break right there. You humans have such odd morals, you claim to be doing good-by giving that poor child a penny or coat, but yet you ignore the children who scream in agony from the hell's going on in their minds. You don't even bat an eyelash. If you were truly as moral as you all think you are, then this child's suffering would've been ended much sooner. Although I say this, I do not intend to act upon these acts myself, no-no, I plan to stand back and continue watching this amusing sight.

It's a cruel amusement I own. I could help, but instead I stand back as I watch him wail and sob, screaming that name that has been burned into my mind.  
"Luka! Luka, please forgive me! Come back! Please, don't leave me alone!" It's the same thing every night. I don't understand why humans react so drastically towards death, but I wouldn't expect myself too. A creature with a heart as dark as mine could not possess nor truly comprehend these feelings ourselves.

I scoff at that other demon Hannah, how could she feel pity for this child? Could she possibly be feeling guilt for causing his suffering? If she didn't want to watch, she shouldn't have devoured the soul of that young boy Luka then, she could've avoided all of this had she just denied the child.

It's a sad sight to watch, the way he copes throughout the day. He yells, curses, scratches at anyone who comes near him. He doesn't want you to see his weakness, but if you look deep enough into his eyes, if you truly look, you can see it. You can see the trauma, the fear. He's simply a scared child who doesn't want to be left alone, but he doesn't understand how to do that.

That feat doesn't stop him though, he still pushes his way forward and works hard to achieve his goal, manipulating anyone who dares to test him. You may think he is a stupid child, but you would be wrong about that as well. Within an hour he can have a business owner eating out of his palm through his ways, his sweets words laced with venom that anyone would fall victim too. He's thrown away everything, money, his soul, his innocence, everything. There;s nothing left to give, yet he still keeps trying and he's getting nowhere. That was, until he met you.

Ciel Phantomhive, the boy born with a silver spoon in his mouth and servants to give you anything you could every want without having to do so much as wave your hand. At first he hated you, envied you, but unlike you, he saw through the curtain of lies, then he wanted to save you. All those things he did, it was his way of reaching out to help you, he just didn't do it in a way you understood. You thought he was filthy, unworthy of your very presence, but had you known the truth he had to tell you, you would've changed how you acted. You never did realize what he was trying to tell you, he was trying to save you from the pain he was suffering. It was sweet really, you somehow broke through to him and got through the seams of his broken, sewn up heart. Too bad though, you basically ripped it out and spat on it when you concluded your duel. I saw the recognition in your eyes, you knew he was right, you understood what he was trying to tell you but your denial was fogging your mind. I could hear the truth seeping through your lies as you screamed at your butler to let you kill him. Your mouth was saying to let you finish him, but your eyes were pleading for it to be wrong.

He must have seen that look too, for he wouldn't give up his attempts to reach you, and I couldn't let him get to you, what he knew was too dangerous, I couldn't let him live. After the carriage had crashed, I watched him crawl away, leaving a trail of crimson red blood behind him that glistened in the moonlight. I knew your time was running out and I couldn't risk your demon coming to save him so you could get the explanation you wanted. I let him try to tell me he loved me, I humored him one last time before ending his pitiful life, but I wouldn't let him rest in peace. I stored his soul away, laughing at his ignorance, but frowning at mine.

He worked so hard, gave away everything to meet his goal and he realized the outcome too late, and he couldn't correct his mistake. He worked so hard, oh so hard, and it was all for nothing for in the end his goal could not be reached.

He realized too late that when he died, his soul would not reunite with his brother. He did everything he could, believing that when he died he would be happy with his brother once again, but in the end his soul would simply be devoured for he was too ignorant to see that, and I was too ignorant to realize it myself.

But you know, as they say, in the end,

Ignorance is bliss.


End file.
